Do princípio a um novo começo
by Teorizando com Tsuki
Summary: A última coisa que Sanji esperava depois de receber a permissão de seu capitão para atacar um navio de Big Mom, era que uma criança misteriosa, e estranhamente familiar, simplesmente aparecesse no deck do Sunny levando-os para o passado... Ou para o pesadelo mais estranho que já tivera, e o pior de tudo! ...Estava ficando sem cigarros...
1. Enquanto isso no Sunny

**Bem, depois de muita recusa resolvi dividir aqui com vocês alguns devaneios meus quando se trata da grande obra de OP. Com tantos detalhes, personagens e rumos, tornasse verdadeiramente tentador tentar 'domar' e escrever algo nesse universo. Deste modo, espero que gostem. - Kimonohi Tsuki**

* * *

 **Do princípio a um novo começo**

 **Cap I -** Enquanto isso no Sunny.

Tragou fundo o fumo, expelindo-o pelo nariz com calma, uma calma que ele mesmo estranhava possuir...Levando-se em conta tudo o que tinha acontecido em um espaço tão pequeno de tempo.

-...Não há mesmo nenhum sinal do navio de Big Mom...! - Chopper exclamou do ninho do corpo, para todos os efeitos, eles estavam em alto mar onde nenhuma ilha ou embarcação estava à vista.

-... A pressão do ar é diferente aqui também... Não parece que estamos mais perto de Dressrosa... - Colocou Nami observando preocupada o log pose que girava como louco e um pedaço de papel que não se mexia nem minimamente - ... E não há qualquer movimentação vinda do Vivre Card que Law nos deu...

\- Yohohohohoho - Parece que estamos perdidos! Mas como isso aconteceu? Meu coração ainda está acelerado com tudo que passamos! Ah, embora eu não tenha um coração~

-... Não há sinal de Big Mom...Mas... - Caesar parecia ao ponto de quebrar...De novo...De pânico, alivio e medo - Mas como Joker vai me encontrar assim?! - Um olhar afiado do cozinheiro foi o bastante, porém, para o cientista calar-se.

-...O-Nami...Eu não estou com medo...Mas...! O que aconteceu? - O mais jovem do navio perguntava, evidentemente tremendo.

-...Eu ainda não tenho certeza Momo...

\- Acho que só há uma pessoa aqui que pode dar-nos essa explicação - Pós Sanji calmamente, e todos os olhares voltaram-se para o recém chegado, um menino de não mais que sete anos, brilhantes olhos azuis e um cabelo negro liso até ombro.

-... Mesmo se eu fizesse vocês não entenderiam... - Apesar de tão jovem, seu rosto mostrava clara desconfiança e uma carranca severa que não parecia bater com sua tenra idade - ...Mas vocês podiam começar me soltando...

\- Você invadiu repentinamente um navio pirata no meio de uma batalha, e se há algo que nós bem aprendemos como os piratas do chapéu de palha é que nunca devemos subestimar um inimigo, por mais inofensivo que ele possa parecer - Colocou Perna Negra ajoelhando-se para ficar na altura de seu recém encarcerado - Mesmo que seja uma criança aparentemente.

\- EU NÃO SOU UMA CRIANÇA! Eu sou quase um adolescente já!

-...Mas você não parece ter mais que sete - E o mais humilhante de ter que ouvir isso, é o fato de ter sido dito por outra criança, com ares de samurai.

\- CALE A BOCA! Ninguém pediu sua opinião!

Momonosuke fez menção de seguir as ofensas, embora evidentemente estivesse inseguro em relação a presença da outra criança, mas Sanji o deteve.

\- Por que você não explica primeiro quem é você e o que está fazendo aqui, além nos dizer como parece que viemos parar num lugar completamente diferente ao que estávamos...Nosso médico já te deu um check-up e não parece que exista nada que te impeça de explicar...

-...Eu já disse... - Recomeçou desviando o olhar do cozinheiro e pegando o momento que o dito médico descia de onde estava para juntar-se ao grupo. - ...Vocês não entenderiam...

O menino parece estar realmente transtornado com alguma coisa, vez ou outra olhando para outras direções como se esperasse que algo viesse salvá-lo.

-...Sanji, talvez eu devesse verificá-lo de novo...Talvez haja algo que eu não tenha notado... - Colocava preocupado Chopper incomodo com a ideia de manter um menino amarrado em primeiro lugar.

\- Ele também não parece ser perigoso, talvez apenas esteja assustado...- Nami parecia estar no mesmo dilema que a rena, o pequeno não parecia muito diferente de Momo depois de tudo.

\- Se é o que você deseja Nami-Swaaaaan~~~

E a jovem apenas olhou em choque como um simples comentário da mulher era suficiente para libertá-lo.

"Ele é ainda mais idiota do que lembrava..."- Pensou consigo mesmo quando finalmente sentia as cordas que o prendiam soltar-se.

Sem esperar por uma segunda reação, o menino saltou sobre os próprios pés tomando à maior distancia possível dos demais tripulantes, fazendo Momo e Chopper caírem para trás de espanto. Lembrou-se dos ensinamentos de seu avô e assumiu uma posição de defesa...Apenas por precaução.

-... Obrigado... - Embora seu agradecimento desbotasse completamente em relação a suas ações.

\- Ele parece bem saudável para mim - Colocou o cozinheiro inalando seu cigarro mais uma vez.

-...Calma pequeno... -Nami tentou aproximar-se com cuidado, mostrando as mãos em alto, fazendo sinal para Momonosuke não segui-la. - Não vamos te machucar...Agora, qual o seu nome?

\- Eu não tenho razão nenhuma de dar meu nome a um bando de piratas - Disse na defensiva, dando mais um passo para trás. Sempre havia a possibilidade que eles...Desse tempo...Não fossem os mesmo que ele conhecia.

Havia aprendido isso da pior maneira...

\- COMO SE ATREVE A FALAR ASSIM COMO UMA DAMA! - E para pânico geral duas coisas aconteceram muito rápido após essa exclamação...

Sanji avançou em direção a criança almejando um chute fraco de advertência em sua bochecha... Mas isso nunca aconteceu... Pois de alguma maneira ela parecia ver o que estava por vir, e conseguiu desviar por muitíssimo pouco.

\- Ele...! - Chopper engasgou.

\- Não é possível... - Nami levou a mão à boca.

\- E foi bem rápido! Meus olhos mal conseguiram acompanhar, embora eu n-

\- Essa piada não tem graça osso-san - Criticou Momonosuke fazendo Brook cair ao chão como uma nuvem negra sobre sua cabeça - O que foi que aconteceu O-Nami...?

Mas a resposta partiu de Sanji.

-...Você possui Haki... - Não era uma pergunta.

-...Talvez... - Colocou desafiante. Essa criança estava realmente começando a irritá-lo.

O observou com interesse renovado... A última coisa que o cozinheiro esperava depois de receber a permissão de seu capitão para atacar um navio de Big Mom, era que uma criança misteriosa, e estranhamente familiar, simplesmente aparecesse no deck do Sunny... Algo nele sentia que já havia visto antes... Seu olhar era duro demais para uma criança, mas ainda era possível ver um distinto brilho... Um brilho que ele não via há dois anos...E agora que pensava sobre isso, sentia-se culpado de que nos dias de hoje esse diferencial no olhar não fosse mais tão presente como era no passado...

Esse garoto ainda possuía o mesmo brilho de inocência que seu capitão um dia mostrou abertamente em seus próprios olhos...Isso até... Os acontecimentos da Guerra dos melhores. Era simplesmente doloroso de ver, embora essa posição defensiva e desconfiada não recordava em nada seu estúpido companheiro de borracha, e os olhos sequer possuíam a mesma cor...Ainda existia alguma semelhança entre os olhares.

-...Quem diabos é você pirralho...? - Impôs num tom mais severo do que o pretendido, vendo como o menor tremia sob sua voz.

O menor meditou se devia responder ou não... Em primeiro lugar essas pessoas nem deveriam saber que ele existia...Pelo menos não ainda...E qualquer decisão que tomasse poderia mudar o futuro radicalmente... Então...

Porém tudo teve que esperar quando ele sentiu um estranho arrepio lhe avisando que algo ruim iria acontecer, e o próprio sobrancelha enrolada parecia ter tido sua própria advertência.

-... Estamos nos aproximando de vários navios.

\- QUEEEEÊ?! - Caesar, Brook, Nami e Chopper berraram juntos, Momonosuke adiantou-se para voltar a se agarrar as pernas da navegadora.

\- BIG MOM NOS ALCANÇOU! - Gritou Caesar em pânico. - PRECISAMOS FUGIIIR!

-...Isso é impossível...Não é ela... -Resmungou o menino, mas Sanji foi capaz de ouvi-lo, lançando-lhe um olhar desconfiado.

\- ...Não, não parecem ser... E eles não estão vindos em nossa direção, nós estamos indo em a direção a eles...

Rapidamente a isso, o cozinheiro usou-se de seu Sky Walker para atingir o ponto mais alto do navio, e o que viu fez seu cigarro cair de sua boca, atingindo o gramado do Sunny.

Numa distancia considerável ainda, porém próxima o suficiente para ser distinguível, uma única embarcação estava frente ao que parecia uma grande frota, que possuía pelo menos 50 navios.

O capitão do navio e o líder da frota pareciam estar negociando, mas a julgar em como as auras estavam eriçadas...O acordo seria impossível.

\- VAMOS ENTRAR EM FOGO CRUZADO! - Berrou para informar os demais abordo. - Há mais de 50 navios na nossa frente! Mas ainda não fomos descobertos.

O Pânico rapidamente atingiu a todos os presentes em claros berros de "QUÊ?!" Mesmo o recém chegado estava suando frio com a revelação, embora para um bom observador ele também parecia estar animado...

Mas tão rápido quanto o pânico veio, apareceu a determinação, Nami tomou frente gritando ordens para todos prepararem o navio para escapar, ao tempo que ela encaminhou-se para a proa da embarcação usando suas habilidades para iniciar uma tempestade que encobriria perfeitamente sua fuga.

Todos estavam tão preocupados em escaparem da batalha alheia, que não notaram que antes do coup de burst ser ativado, o corpo do jovem havia começado a brilhar e desaparecer...

E antes que toda a embarcação sumisse de vista, o princípio de tempestade havia sido chamado com sucesso... Encontrando-se com correntes de ar que provinham da direção dos navios... Resultando numa grande tempestade que em breve sacudiria aquele mar e todos os navios envolvidos...

\- VOCÊ FEZ SUA ESCOLHA ROGER! - Um homem alto e loiro frente à grande frota berrava aos céus - HOJE VOCÊ CAÍRA!

\- É O QUE VEREMOS SHIKKI! - Respondia o capitão da única embarcação...

Mas o mar tempestuoso possuía outra opinião, e esse acontecimento...No futuro seria conhecido como a batalha de Ed Mor...

Afinal, está é uma história que já foi contada...


	2. De volta a Romance Down

Capítulo II

De volta a Romance Down

\- ESTAMOS VOANDO! - O berro chamou a atenção de todos. A desconfiança e agressividade que a criança possuía instantes antes parecia ter simplesmente desaparecido, sendo substituído por pura emoção clara em seus olhos.

Numa expressão realmente familiar...

\- ... Ainda bem...Conseguimos sair do campo de batalha a tempo...- Nami caiu sob suas pernas com alívio, soltando a respiração que nem sabia que estava contendo.

-...Mas isso foi muito estranho...Uma hora estamos frente ao navio da Big Mom, depois esse pivete...

\- NÃO SOU PIVETE!

-...Aparece do nada...E novamente estamos no meio de um ataque... - O Cozinheiro soltou uma larga baforada de seu cigarro, observando com completa desconfiança o menino que deixara de observar as nuvens para encará-lo de mau jeito - Talvez eu deva ser mais... Direto para conseguir informações de você...

Mal terminou a frase, quebrou num movimento rápido demais para simples olhos um barril vazio que rodou da cozinha para o convés devido a toda comoção repentina.

O jovem engoliu em seco, mas não recuou.

-...E-eu não estou com medo... -Disse com firmeza, embora seu corpo estivesse completamente rígido -...E..Eu não tentaria me assustar se fosse você...! Nada bom acontece quando tentam... - Falou o último num tom sombrio e misterioso, que nada combinava com sua pouca idade. 

\- ...Você não deveria ameaçar piratas moleque... - Sanji declarou num tom realmente ameaçador, dando alguns passos em direção ao menor.

\- SANJI! Pare com isso! Ele é apenas uma criança! - Chopper insistia, colocando-se na frente do mais velho.

\- Yohohohoho Sanji-san, deixe-me tentar falar com ele ~ Eu sempre me dei bem com crianças.

-...Por que eu duvido disso... - Resmungou, mas apenas cruzou os braços e assistiu.

-...Olha pequeno! Todo esse mistério está me fazendo perder a cabeça! Yohoho - E dizendo isso, colocou a mão sobre seu afro puxando-o e abrindo o próprio crânio.

Novamente os olhos do jovem brilharam de emoção.

\- ISSO É INCRÍVEL OSSAN!

\- Yohoho ~ E eu posso te mostrar mais truques se você me dizer qual o seu nome.

\- SÉRIO? Bem, me chamam de Eddie! -...E depois de alguns instantes... - DROOGA! EU ACABEI DIZENDO! - Colocou as mãos na cabeça desesperado. - Você realmente é muito mais inteligente do que o fumante ali...Que habilidade!

\- NADA DISSO! VOCÊS SÃO APENAS IDIOTAS - Berrou Sanji perdendo definitivamente a paciência com a ideia de Brook conseguir informação assim tão facilmente. 

\- Há! Mas eu nunca disse que esse era meu nome verdadeiro de qualquer forma! - Tentou alegar fingindo segurança.

-...Claro, provavelmente é um apelido e seu verdadeiro nome é Eduard ou algo assim. - Deu uma última tragada no seu fumo.

E com isso o garoto parecia realmente chocado.

-...Você é um gênio...?!

\- É SIMPLESMENTE O ÓBVIO SEU ANIMAL! - Berrava precisando realmente ser segurado por Chopper para não lançar o menino ao mar com um chute certeiro.

-... Espere um instante Sanji... - Nami levantou e caminhou até o recém chegado, com Momonosuke ao seu lado, que parecia maravilhado demais com a ideia de um navio voar para prestar atenção a qualquer outra coisa

\- CLAROOO NAMI-SWAAAAN~

\- ... Eddie-kun... Eu imaginei que você não tinha ficado tão surpreso com Brook ou mesmo Chopper por que havia escutado notícias sobre nós... Na verdade, parece até ter pesquisado sobre a gente...Mas você ficou surpreso com o Coup de burst...Assim que apareceu no nosso navio você agiu como se nos conhecesse, até mesmo perguntou se Luffy estava conosco... Mas eu não me lembro de você em qualquer momento de nossa viagem...Embora...Você me pareça familiar...

-... Vocês não me conhecem- Desviou o olhar, parecendo cada vez mais afligido - Ao menos...Não ainda... Vocês não deveriam estar aqui...Eu não deveria estar aqui...Seja lá onde seja aqui...

Nami agachou-se, ficando da altura do menino.

-... Diga-nos de onde você é, por que você veio parar aqui, e podemos te ajudar. Somos piratas, mas somos diferentes...

-...Eu sei... - Apenas mexeu os lábios, de modo que a navegadora muito dificilmente pode ouvir - ...Mas vocês não podem me ajudar... É impossível...Ninguém pode...

-É aí que você se engana! - A ruiva levantou-se esbanjando um grande sorriso e levantando um punho determinada - Somos os piratas do chapéu de palha! O lema do nosso capitão é que nada é impossível!

Os olhos do menino começaram a encher-se de lágrimas de repente, enquanto velhas memórias vinham a sua mente.

 _"- Lembre-se sempre disso Eddie! Nada é impossível! Nunca deixe de tentar só por que dizem que é! - Um grande homem sorria largamente para o menino de então quatro anos. - Nunca deixe de lutar Eddie! Nunca deixe de acreditar!"_

\- E-eu...eu.. - Seu corpo começava a tremer.

 _"-...O que são piratas...Hã...Essa é uma pergunta difícil.. - Um homem com uma cicatriz lhe dava um sorriso carinhoso - ...Eu diria que existem vários tipos de piratas Eddie... Mas com certeza os melhores são aqueles que fazem o impossível realidade!_

\- E-eu s-só...- Suas pernas pareciam perder a força.

 _"- As pessoas podem ser cruéis Eddie... E é verdade que não devemos confiar e acreditar em qualquer um...Mas... Existem realmente boas pessoas no mundo, por causa delas é que lutamos, por causa delas é que nunca devemos deixar de acreditar..."_

E berros saíram naturalmente da pequena garganta ao tempo que suas pernas cediam e seu corpo ia ao chão, sendo imediatamente abraçado por uma triste navegadora que conseguia ver a si mesma quando pequena na dor daquela pobre criança.

\- ...E-eu só quero ir para casa! Ver m-meu tio, m-meu avô! EU SÓ QUERIA REVER MEU PAI! - E depois todo o som se resumia a lamentos e soluços, seguidos por Chopper e Brook por alguma razão...Mesmo Momo parecia a beira das lágrimas.

Sanji apenas suspirou balançando a cabeça, se não fosse por esse choro todo estaria irritado que esse menino tivesse o atrevimento de abraçar Nami... Caesar apenas via tudo aborrecido. 

A ruiva apenas abraçava e tentava consolar a criança, tomando-a em seu colo sem qualquer resistência sob o ciúmes de Momonosuke.

\- Rapazes, temos que nos preparar, o navio está prestes a pousar...

Ao fim de suas palavras todos se seguraram em algo, Momo na própria Nami, e Sanji chutou Caesar para dentro da cozinha ignorando sua reclamação.

Para a dor do cozinheiro Chopper chegou antes a navegadora para ajudá-la a segurar as crianças e si mesma do pouso, nos instantes seguintes o navio caiu com tudo no mar.

Porém algo diferente chamou a atenção de Brook que estava mais próximo da borda do navio, assim que tocaram a água, criaram grandes salpicos no mar, porém em meio a isso pode ver algum objeto de madeira saltando com a força das ondas criadas pelo navio, parecia muito com um simples barril... E graças ao Sunny o objeto parecia ter mudado de direção ao invés de ir direto para o...

\- REDEMOINHO! - O Músico berrou antes que Nami pudesse alertar qualquer coisa.

A única mulher abordo mais uma vez berrava ordens para virar a embarcação que estava quase de encontro ao grande fenômeno, colidindo no processo com o que parecia ser os destroços de um pequeno barco...

Alheio a tudo isso, o pequeno barril seguiu com o movimento das águas... Até encalhar numa ilha remota próxima...

-...Um barril...? - Um menino de cabelos rosa e óculos azuis notou próximo a praia, aproximando-se para tentar empurrá-lo - E está bem pesado...! Talvez eu deva levar para Alvida-sama...Ela ficaria feliz...E não me bateria... - Sorriu com essa pequena esperança e dedicou-se a tentar empurrar o objeto em direção a um pequeno acampamento - ...Me pergunto o que há dentro dele...


	3. Um mar de areia

Demorou um bom tempo para sair o capítulo pois eu precisava que o Oda soltasse mais informações sobre Momonosuke e Zou.

Mas de todo modo, deixo com vocês o cap três! 

* * *

**Capítulo III - Um mar de areia.**

_"-Você deve ser o Eddie - Uma jovem de impecável estatura e longos cabelos azuis lhe sorria agachando-se a sua altura. - Seu pai me falou muito de você..._

 _\- Vossa majestade! Não deve ajoelhar-se assim!_

 _Porém a rainha não deu ouvidos a seus guardas, tomando a mão da criança que recém completava os cinco anos, que fazia o possível para esconder seu rosto e suas lágrimas._

 _\- Eu sei que você deve sentir falta dele...Ele já estave uma vez aqui, há muito tempo... Ajudou a todos nós..._

 _\- E-eu não quero mais cholar - tentava dizer entre soluços a criança._

 _Com um sorriso triste, a monarca envolveu o pequeno em seus braços._

 _\- Não há problema em chorar quando estamos tristes, isso também nos faz mais forte. É como a voz de nossos corações..Mas nunca se esqueça Eddie, você nunca estará sozinho...Nunca...Alguém sempre estará lá para ouvir a sua voz._

 _E o menino levantou o rosto, podendo ver o aparentemente infinito deserto de areia que cercava a visto de uma das sacadas do palácio."_

 _-.-.-.-_

Eddie não pode deixar de lembrar da conversa de anos atrás ao ser intensamente abraçado pela navegadora do bando. O calor que ela emanava era tão similar ao daquela vez... E lhe doía pensar que mesmo três anos depois continuava sendo apenas uma grande criança chorosa.

Mas a Rainha nunca lhe culpou por isso, mesmo que a Grande Guerra devorava o mundo aos poucos, ela sempre tentou lhe fazer sorrir... Assim como seu pai, ou mesmo seu tio.

\- ...Vivi...- Lamentou, agarrando-se mais ao corpo da ruiva.

Nami ainda dava ordens em toda a tripulação para desviar do redemoinho à frente, quando notou um estranho brilho emanando de si. Uma forte luz envolvia o corpo de Eddie e aos poucos passava por todo o assoalho do navio e todos os seus tripulantes.

\- Mas o que é isso...!

Tudo ao seu redor começou a desaparecer aos poucos e o Sunny parou de balançar, como se as ondas do mar não lhe afetassem mais. De repente, os arredores estavam apenas tomados pelo azul do céu e um intenso amarelo.

-...O que acaba de acontecer?! - Brook exclamou assustado não encontrando mais nenhum traço do redemoinho ou mesmo do mar, enquanto o que parecia ser o céu tornava-se cada vez mais visível, como se estivesse se materializando - Estamos no ar de novo?

\- Alguém acionou o Coup de burst...? - Questionou Chopper confuso.

Sanji aproximou-se do parapeito, tentando entender o que era essas nuvens amarelos que cada vez mais parecia cercá-los. Nada fazia sentido...

\- Isso é...Areia...?

Repentinamente o navio começou a sacudir para todas as direções, até começar a girar em um grande círculo, como se tivessem voltado ao redemoinho, no entanto...

-Um tornado de areia?! - Gritava o cozinheiro enquanto todos no convém tentavam se agarrar em algo ao tempo que a embarcação começava a perder altitude.- Namiii-Swaaaan~ você está bem?!

\- S-sim! E-eu...!

Ela se agarrava fortemente ao corrimão junto a Eddie, enquanto Chopper fazia o mesmo com Momonosuke, Brook soltava seu inconfundível Yohohoho ao tempo que se agarrava ao mastro tentando não ser levado pelo vento. Caesar, dentro da cozinha, girava e batia em todos os moveis quebrando vários pratos e praguejando várias maldições.

\- Estamos perdendo altitude como quando saímos da ilha do céu! - Constatou a navegadora, tentando pensar numa solução.

\- QUER DIZER QUE VAMOS NOS ESTATELAR NO MAR?! - Berrava Chopper em completo pânico.

\- NÃAAAAAO! EU NÃO QUERO MOOORRER!Embora eu já estou mort-

\- Façaaa algumaaa cooooisa O-Naaamiiiii!

\- Eddie! Você que nós trouxe para cá não? Esse é o seu poder! - Quase berrava Nami para conseguir se comunicar com o pequeno por entre o som do vento - Você precisa fazer isso de novo! Precisa nos levar para um lugar seguro!

Enquanto caiam, diferentes sons, que lembravam o tilintar e bater do metal começava a inundar o ambiente, mas em seu desespero os presentes na embarcação não poderiam notá-lo.

Nervoso e algo trêmulo o menor fechou os olhos fazendo o máximo de esforço para se concentrar. Mas os gritos, o vento e o pânico levaram a melhor sobre ele, ativando suas habilidades, mas sem dar-lhe o controle de onde iriam parar...

Porém de todo modo, a embarcação começou a desaparecer, instantes antes de alcançar um enorme e sangrento campo de antes que sumisse por completo, Caesar foi lançado com força da cozinha para de encontro ao mastro e Brook, levando consigo um barril ao qual tentou se agarrar inutilmente.

O barril com a força da queda quebrou no teto do ninho do corvo, espalhando água para todas os lados e caindo em direção ao solo uma vez que o Sunny desapareceu em meio a luz.

Muito da água se perdeu junto a areia, mas uma parte caiu perto da entrada do palácio...Em cima de um homem seco e quase morto.

\- GAAAAAH! - Berrou o jovem levantando-se- DROGA! PENSEI QUE IA MORRER DESSA VEZ! Aquele desgraçado...! Ele se foi!  
\- Virou o rosto, para a direção que a embarcação estava instantes antes.- Eu vi areia voando naquela direção! NÃO VAI FUGIR DE MIM!

Levantou-se e começou a correr em busca de sua terceira chance...


	4. História do começo e do fim parte I

**Capítulo IV – História do começo e do fim parte I**

-A-aterrissamos? - Questionou Chopper sem sequer conseguir abrir os olhos.

-...Sim...Aparentemente estamos no mar outra vez - Explicou Sanji, o único realmente de pé depois de todo o transtorno.

Nami e Eddie estavam abraçados e bem agarrados as barras do corrimão. O mesmo com Chopper e Momonosuke, já Brook e Caesar estavam jogados ao lado do mastro, o cientista evidentemente desmaiado, já o esqueleto...Bem, não havia como ter certeza.

-Estão todos bem?- Seguiu o cozinheiro, até girar num ciclone de corações até a navegadora – Namiiii-swaaan~ Você está bem~~ ?

\- A-ah sim...E-eu...Estou - Ela voltou-se para o menino em seus braços - Como você está Eddie?

\- Eu estou bem – Respondeu, porém sem desviar seu olhar do chão - Meio que...Já estou acostumado.

\- Acostumado é? Realmente precisamos ter uma conversa sobre isso pirralho. - Afirmou Sanji agachando-se na altura do menor. - E você Chopper como está?

\- B-bem...Só um pouco tonto...Momo?

-U-um s-samurai n-não deve mostrar fraqueza... - Tentou dizer com um fio de voz, mas evidentemente enjoado.

Nami soltou-se do garoto, que não mostrou qualquer resistência, e caminhou até a borda do navio.

-Aonde estamos exatamente...? -Olhou para a bússola em seu pulso, a qual não fazia nenhum movimento. - Estamos mesmo no novo mundo? Ou mesmo na Grand Line?

-...Eu...Não tenho certeza – Ela se voltou para olhar para Eddie.

-COMO não tem certeza?! Está brincando com a gente moleque?! - Colocou Sanji já perdendo a paciência.

\- Não sabendo oras! - Eddie levantou o rosto, encarando ferozmente os olhos azuis contrários, sem pestanejar – Se eu soubesse como essa droga de poder funciona, eu não estaria viajando no tempo e no espaço há mais de dois anos!Se eu soubesse como voltar a algum lugar, eu já teria ido para casaaa! - Apertou os punhos com força - Mas eu não sei... E é a primeira vez que eu levo alguém comigo.

Sanji ficou estático, observando-o por outra perspectiva. Respirou fundo, levantou-se.

\- Então...Você está perdido...? - De alguma forma começava a sentir certa empatia por esse menino. - Mas o que quer dizer com isso de tempo e espaço?

\- Sanji, o tempo parece bem estável aqui e não haverá qualquer alteração, é melhor conversarmos lá dentro, assim podemos comer e nos acalmar um pouco, e Eddie poderá nos explicar melhor o que lhe aconteceu.

\- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim~~~Namiiiii-saaaaaan~

\- Brooook! - Ela berrou – Vigie o curso do navio e o Caesar enquanto discutimos. Se avistar qualquer coisa estranha, avise-nos!

E todos, com exceção dos dois citados, encaminharam-se até a copa da embarcação.

\- N-ninguém vai me perguntar se eu estou bem...-Murmurava cabisbaixo o esqueleto ainda jogado em meio ao deck - Eu posso ter distendido algum músculo embora eu não...! Yo ho...Ho...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Então Eddie- Recomeçou Nami assim que Sanji colocou frente a todos uma xicara fumegante de chá. - Diga-nos o que aconteceu com você, como está perdido há dois anos, e o que seu poder faz exatamente...

-É algum tipo de poder de teletransporte?! - Questionou Chopper com os olhos brilhantes.

-...Não precisa ter medo, pode nos contar – Incentivou a navegadora.

-...Eu não tenho medo...É só que... - Começou a remexer sua xícara de chá -... Contar a vocês pode...Distorcer ainda mais o fluxo do tempo...

-Bem, mas foi você mesmo que disse que nunca tinha feito isso – Opinou Sanji de costas, enquanto cozinhava – Seja lá o que for 'isso', com outras pessoas junto. Então seja lá o que você tenha medo que nós podemos acabar fazendo, provavelmente já aconteceu.

-...É...Talvez você tenha razão - Suspirou.

"Tem razão" - Pensou o menino - "Se não me falha a memória, Sanji é o homem mais inteligente do bando..."

-...Então eu vou contar...Mas eu não acho que vocês não vão acreditar em mim...- Ele respirou fundo - ...Eu estava com meu tio, tínhamos acabado de desembarcar e íamos encontrar o meu avô.

-...E os seus pais?- Questionou Nami, algo receosa de perguntar.

-...Eles...- O menino fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, como se doesse continuar - Minha mãe morreu no parto...E meu pai...- Voltou a apertar as mãos com força, seus olhos ameaçando lacrimejar, mas resistiu -...Quando eu ...Tinha quatro anos...Ele foi assassinado...

Todos na sala fizeram silêncio após essa informação. Momonosuke, aproveitando-se da distração de todos limpou as próprias lágrimas, lembrando de sua história e da terrível morte de seus pais pelas garras de Kaidou. Tentou imaginar algo assim acontecendo com ele tendo apenas quatro anos...Mas não conseguiu.

Chopper lembrou-se do Doutor Hiluluk, mas antes de pensar em sua morte, manteve-se firme recordando-se que um homem só morre quando é realmente esquecido.

Nami apertou os punhos lembrando-se de Arlong, e de quem seria cruel como ele ao ponto de matar o pai de um menino de apenas quatro anos?

-...Eu fui então...Criado pelo meu tio e meu avô...- Claramente ele quis por um ponto final nesse assunto, voltando a explicar como se perdera - Mas no dia que me separei do meu tio...Fomos atacados...E eu acabei me perdendo dele e...Fui capturado.

-...Por quem...? - Questionou Nami ao ver que ele não prosseguia.

-...Pela resistência eu acho... Um grupo que odeia meu avô...Eu acho...Eu não me lembro bem...- Ele começou a tremer, voltando a fechar os olhos, mas mantendo-os bem fechados dessa vez. - Eles me prenderam...Me torturaram e... Disseram várias e várias vezes q-que iriam me matar.

Sanji parou de cozinhar, perdido em pensamentos. Nami estava quase ao ponto de fazer sangrar suas próprias mãos com suas unhas, Chopper se controlava para não ir revisar a saúde do menino mais uma vez, e Momonosuke se lamentava que não tivesse escolhido ficado do lado de fora com Osso-dono, essa conversa estava fazendo-o recordar tudo que tiveram que passar para fugir de Kaidou.

-...F-foi...F-oi então que...- Mas sua voz falhou, perdendo para o choro, Nami levantou-se e sentou-se de seu lado. -...Eles me levaram até...Seu capitão.

-Você quer dizer...O capitão dessa..."resistência". - Perguntou Nami, mas algo lhe dizia que não era isso.

-N-não...S-seu...E-les m-me levaram até...M-monkey D.-d. Luffy, o capitão d-dos Chapéu de pa-palha...  
O som de um prato quebrando na cozinha ecoou por todo o cômodo, seguido dos passos fortes e do bater dos dois braços de Sanji contra a mesa.

\- Você não pode estar querendo insinuar que NOSSO capitão mandou sequestrarem você?! Não me importo se você diz que vem da merda de outro tempo, espaço ou mesmo a merda de outro mundo. Eu me recuso a aceitar que aquele idiota faria algo assim!

-Siiiim! SANJI TEM RAZÃO! - Chopper juntou-se.

\- Ele está certo Eddie – Ela concordou, embora dispensasse o pouco cuidado que o cozinheiro teve ao defender seu ponto para a criança. - Nosso capitão é um grande de um idiota, mas seria incapaz de machucar uma criança.

-Mas ele brigou comigo! -Argumentou Momonosuke

-...Machucar uma criança a sério - Acrescentou a navegadora um tanto sem graça.

-VOCÊS ME ENTENDERAM ERRADO! - Ele berrou, balançando a cabeça negativamente e com veemência. - Eles me disseram que era o –o...Seu capitão... Mas a ordem de me levar não partiu dele...Seria impossível...Mas eles disseram que era ele...Eles disseram... - As lágrimas voltaram a cair.

-...Você não precisa continuar se não puder... - Consolou Nami, embora estivesse morrendo de vontade de saber mais sobre essa história. Mas ele negou com a cabeça e continuou o melhor que pode.

-...Mas eu não sabia se era ele...Na hora não tinha como eu saber...M-mas eu tinha medo e...Eu segurei sua mão...Foi aí que meu poder se ativou. Eu viajo no tempo... Em momentos que...Influenciaram na vida de...Seu capitão...Eu não tenho controle sobre isso e... Não consigo ativar esse poder com outra pessoa...A-acho que...A emoção para ativá-lo tem que ser... Mais forte que no momento que eu encostei nele há dois anos atrás.

-...Você quer dizer que...Os lugares que estivemos foram momentos no passado que de alguma forma influenciaram na vida do nosso capitão? - Tentava Sanji colocar seus pensamentos em ordem, desejando ardentemente um cigarro.

-...Sim...E qualquer coisa que façamos aqui...Pode criar uma linha...Paralela no tempo, como uma versão diferente do futuro... Um único movimento pode mudar completamente a história de alguém.

A cozinha ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, enquanto Eddie terminava lentamente seu chá já frio. Mas todos foram chamados de volta a realidade quando Brook abriu a porta.

-...Hmmm pessoal, estamos nos aproximando de uma ilha...Mas...Como posso explicar, eu reconheci ela de um livro que li em meio aos dois anos que estivemos separados, mas...Não deveria ser possível...Acho melhor vocês que tem olhos verem isso por si mesmo – E por incrível que pareça isso não foi um piada.

Nami engoliu em seco pelo tom sério, mas levantou-se, sendo logo seguida por Chopper, Momonosuke e Sanji depois que desligou o fogo para ter certeza que não estragaria sua sopa.

Ao sair deparou-se com a cara incrédula de Nami, a confusa de Chopper e Momo, e a inexpressiva de Brook.

Porém ao observar a ilha em questão, pode compreender completamente todas as reações. Recordava dessa ilha perfeitamente, afinal, quase perdera seu capitão ali.

-...Não é possível...Longtown?!


	5. História do começo e do fim parte II

**Capítulo V – História do começo e do fim parte II**

-...Então é mesmo Long Town...Mas como isso é possível? - Seguiu Brook observando confuso a todos.

-...Isso é simplesmente inacreditável - Seguia Nami impressionada – Exatamente como Eddie nos disse...Então é assim que funciona? - Questionou virando-se para a porta da cozinha, onde o menino estava parado com a vista baixa.

-Poder? Do que estão falando? - O músico questionava confuso.

-Aparentemente é o poder da Akuma no Mi do Eddie Brook - Chopper se adiantou a explicar – Faz com que a gente vieje no tempo...Foi assim que perdemos Big Mom do mapa e nos envolvemos naquela tempestade de areia.

\- O QUÊ!? Uma akuma no mi pode ter um poder tão absurdo - Disse o esqueleto falante.

\- Isso significa que aquele fogo cruzado também poderia ser algum momento que afetou a vida do Lu-

\- O que foi Sanji?! Você viu alguma coisa?- Nami adiantou-se para olhar para a mesma direção que o cozinheiro. - Oh NOSSA!

\- Aaah, parece tanto com nosso Mini-merry!

-Não Brook! É O MERRY! - Quase chorou emocionado o médico também junto a borda do navio.

-O que é um Merry?- Momonosuke não conseguia compreender por que tanta comoção.

Mas a resposta veio da pessoa mais inesperada.

\- Era o antigo navio dos piratas do Chapéu de Palha. A caravela de ovelha chamada Going Merry.

"Era um navio incrível Eddie!" - Uma voz distante ecoava em sua cabeça, uma velha lembrança - "A caravela...Going Merry!"

Era difícil para Nami e Chopper conter a emoção ao estar cada vez mais próximo da velha, naquele instante parecendo tão nova, embarcação que levou a todos no começo de sua aventura. Brook, sentia-se algo deslocado por não ter participado desses momentos e inevitavelmente lembrando-se do velho navio dos piratas Rumbar, resolveu afastar-se para seguir tomando conta de Caesar que começava a acordar.

Um pensamento, no entanto, correu por sua mente. Se essa era Long Town...Isso significava que estavam próximos da Red Line...De Laboon.

Sanji, por sua vez, embora também estivesse emocionado de rever o velho companheiro que pensou que nunca mais voltaria a ver, no momento estava mais preocupado sobre o que isso poderia significar.

-... Eddie.

O menino levantou a cabeça.

-...Você disse que seu poder te leva para momentos que influenciaram na vida de Luffy não é...?

\- Sim...

-...E você também disse que UM único movimento pode mudar completamente a história de alguém...Certo?

\- Onde você quer chegar Sanji? - Perguntou a navegadora insegura pelo tom de seu companheiro.

-Sim, eu disse... - Respondeu o menino – Algo que façamos pode mudar a vida de alguém.

-..Ou impedir a morte... - Sussurrou o cozinheiro com urgência. E então olhou para o céu - … Nami-san...Acha que...Tem alguma tempestade vindo?

A navegadora olhou para os céus, sentiu o vento contra seu rosto.

-...Não. E como não estamos na Grand Line, o tempo deve se manter...Espera - Então ela se lembrou do dia em que estiveram naquela ilha - …Isso é estranho... Quando estivemos aqui da última vez...Havia uma grande tempestade.

A pouca cor que restava no rosto de Sanji desapareceu. Então.. Não era um evento divino no final das contas...

-Precisamos nos apressar! Precisamos desembarcar em Long Town o mais rápido possível!

"Antes que seja tarde demais" - Pensou consigo mesmo, enquanto todos achavam mais prudente seguir os comandos primeiro e questionar suas razões depois...

Eddie por sua vez estava se esforçando para se lembrar de uma antiga história que lhe contaram que aconteceu nessa ilha...Sobre um raio inesperado e certo líder revolucionário...

Sanji estava muito agitado, e apenas Eddie poderia desconfiar o porquê disso. Assim que chegaram a terra firme ele ordenou que Chopper, Brook e mesmo Caesar ajudassem a retirar as bandeiras piratas do Sunny, por mais que incomodasse a todos, menos o cientista e o menino de Wano, era o melhor a se fazer, por mais que nessa época os Chapéus de palha não eram piratas absolutamente notórios, ter dois navios de portes tão distintos com a mesma bandeira não traria nada de bom.

Foi decidido que Brook, Momo e Caesar ficassem no navio, mesmo que ali fosse o East Blue um pouco de precaução não lhes faria mal. Depois de conseguirem umas capas por insistência de Eddie que declarou que não deveriam ser vistos sob hipótese NENHUMA, o grupo composto por Nami, Eddie, Chopper e Sanji adentraram a cidade.

Vale dizer que Nami emprestou dinheiro com juros altíssimos para que todos pudesse adquirir as capas.

-...Eu não acredito que ela cobrou até de mim! - Resmungava o menino, que era consolado por Chopper.

\- Sanji...Você está escondendo algo de nós? - Perguntou Nami desconfiadíssima, nunca vira o cozinheiro agir daquela forma – Aconteceu algo quando estivemos nessa ilha que não ficamos sabendo?

O loiro mordeu com força o cigarro que conseguiu comprar enquanto viam as capas, andando o mais rápido que os passos de Nami e da criança poderiam alcançar sem ter que começar efetivamente a correr.O único que o acalmava minimamente nesse instante além da nicotina era que conseguia sentir a presença de Luffy ainda perdida pela cidade, mas era uma questão de tempo, pois sentia também a presença dos piratas que armaram a armadilha para seu capitão na praça de execução.

"Maldição" - Pensava " Como posso explicar isso para Nami-san?"

Ele e Marimo meio que haviam feito um acordo não verbal de nunca mencionar o que aconteceu naquele dia em Long Town...Como quase perderam seu capitão ali...Apenas no inicio da jornada, e o pior de tudo...Sem conseguir fazer nada para impedir.

Lembrar-se de como ele sorriu na plataforma de execução... Como despediu-se de todos.

"Sinto muito!...Eu vou...Morrer"

Essa lembrança ainda lhe causava frios na espinha, e fazia sentir-se completamente inútil.

-...Eu explico quando chegarmos a plataforma Nami-san... Mas precisamos estar o mais alto possível.

Mesmo que ele e o espadachim idiota estivessem ali...Se não fosse por aquela tempestade repentina...Se não fosse por aquele raio...Seu capitão efetivamente teria morrido. E depois dos últimos eventos e da pequena explicação de Eddie. Uma teoria, que não fosse a intervenção divina, havia lhe ocorrido.

Eles, mais efetivamente Nami, deveria ser a responsável por salvar o pescoço de seu capitão idiota.  
Era isso que pensava.

-EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE EU ME PERDI! - Berrava Eddie para ninguém em especifico.  
Por apenas um instante...Um misero instante! Nami estava negociando um abatimento da divida de Chopper se ele levasse os dois em suas costas, mas antes que ele pudesse ouvir mais sobre a negociação um cheiro delicioso de comida prendeu sua atenção e...!

Agora não fazia a menor ideia de onde estavam, ou para onde deveria ir.

-...E o pior é que se eu ativar meu poder acidentalmente...Eles vão ficar presos aqui! Os outros chapéus de palha vão pensar que eles morreram...E que seu navio foi afundado em batalha! Droga, droga, droga Eddie! De todas as besteiras que você fez nesses dois anos essa COM CERTEZA foi a maior! AAARGH!  
Continuou caminhando sem direção certa, tentando concentrar-se o suficiente para usar seu haki. Mas seu domínio sobre ele ainda era mínimo e...

E então sentiu. Aquela presença tão conhecida, acolhedora e forte que aprendeu a reconhecer plenamente durante suas viagens pelo tempo e espaço.

Monkey D. Luffy.

Sua presença parecia agitada, sua voz ainda era audível, mas...Algo estava errado. E então captou outra presença igualmente familiar, e as lembranças de quando lhe contaram sobre esse dia invadiram sua mente. Monkey D. Dragon salvou seu filho de ser executado causando uma enorme tempestade...Isso havia acontecido em seu tempo...

Olhou para o céu. O clima começava a mudar. Tudo indicava que nessa linha da história isso aconteceria novamente. Então a realização do porquê do desespero de Sanji fez completo sentido em sua mente.

-IDIOTA! ELE VAI TENTAR INTERFERIR NO QUE NÃO É PRECISO! E qualquer mudança que fizer, pode EFETIVAMENTE mudar tudo!

Seus berros e gritos consigo mesmo, no entanto, acabaram chamando a atenção de certa gangue mafiosa...

-O que esse pivete está fazendo falando sozinho desse jeito?!- Um homem de topete verde perguntava para o que parecia ser seus capangas.

-Nem ideia chefe, o merdinha deve ter ficado louco. -Disse um. - Mais importante chefe! Parece que vão executar um pirata na praça de-

-EU TENHO QUE ME APRESSAR! - Berrou repentinamente Eddie correndo na direção do bando e derrubando seu líder no processo - FOI MAL VELHO! EU ESTOU COM PRESSA!

\- MALDITO PIVETE! - Esbravejou Bartolomeo observando do chão o menino que corria desesperado - EU VOU PEGÁ-lO E FAZÊ-LO PAGAR POR ISSO!

\- Essa é a primeira vez que eu vejo uma execução! -Podiam ouvir a voz de seu capitão andares abaixo.

\- ELE NÃO ENTENDE QUE É A SUA PRÓPRIA EXECUÇÃO?! - Berrava Chopper em pânico no telhado de um fino hotel com vista para a praça.

-Sanji, por que você me pediu para começar uma tempestade? - Questionava Nami já começando a se cansar ao tentar invocar mais e mais nuvens – Foi só graças a tempestade que você e o Zoro conseguiram salvar o Luffy?

\- Queê? Isso significa que a Nami interferiu no passado de vocês? - Tentava compreender o médico.

-Provavelmente... - Comentou Sanji sentindo como em breve ele mesmo e o espadachim maldito começariam sua falha tentativa de salvamento. - ...Assim que...Esse palhaço de merda levantar a espada, precisamos que um raio acerte a plataforma em cheio..

\- Eu estou tentando o meu melhor, mas nunca fiz uma tempestade tão grande assim - Seguia a Navegadora, porém cada vez mais algo lhe chamava a atenção... Mesmo que estivesse se esforçando para criar o maior número de nuvens possível...Elas estavam se formando rápido demais, e a temperatura não parava de cair.

Como se alguém mais estivesse ajudando-a a mudar o clima.

\- Tem alguma palavra final? - Ouviram a voz de Buggy anunciar. - Estamos com uma bela multidão aqui...

\- AH! EU FINALMENTE ACHEI A PRAÇA! - Eddie berrava quando enfim pode ver a multidão na sua frente - Os outros devem estar aqui...E poderei me livrar desses caras me infiltrando entre essa multidão! De todas as pessoas nunca imaginei que seria perseguido pelo cabeça de galo!

\- Veja só, você ficou sem palavras! - O palhaço continuava tagarelando.

\- VOLTE AQUI MOLEQUE! - Em meio a perseguição ambos acabaram se juntando a multidão.

\- Afinal, está a beira da morte~ - Seguia Buggy.

\- Chefe! Esse é o pirata que eu disse que está prestes a ser executado!

\- Hã?

\- Sanji! Vocês não deveriam aparecer para ajudar o Luffy?!SANJI?! Onde ele foi? - Questionava Nami notando que o cozinheiro havia desaparecido.

As nuvens se tornavam cada vez mais densas.

\- EU SOU O HOMEM QUE VAI SE TORNAR O REI DOS PIRATAS! - O Berro ecoou por todo o lugar.

Nami e Chopper ficaram sem palavras. Bartolomeo ficou estático em seu lugar, enquanto passava por um momento de revelação. Murmúrios encheram a praça.

Eddie abriu um largo sorriso cheio de dentes, o primeiro em muito tempo.

\- É CLARO QUE VAI!

-.-.-.-.-

Instantes antes da ousada declaração. Sanji teve sua atenção chamada por um dos maiores poderes que ele já havia visto, sozinho numa rua sem saída, usando uma capa verde e cercado por um estranho vento que parecia surgir dele.

-Quem é você?- Questionou a poucos passos do homem.

-Você também está usando capa, então imagino que tampouco deseja que descubram sua identidade. - Algo nesse homem era absolutamente familiar. - Por que o interesse? Você não me parece um marinheiro. Talvez um membro do governo?

\- Eu sou um pirata – Disse com orgulho. O vento inconstante que rodeava o homem moveu um pouco sua capa, mas o suficiente para que Sanji visse a tatuagem, e as peças finalmente começassem a se encaixar. - E você é Dragon, o revolucionário.

-Essa execução...ESTÁ CANCELADA!

\- ELES CHEGARAM! ELES FINALMENTE CHEGARAM! - Anunciava Chopper quase as lágrimas observando a distância.

-Finalmente...! - Nami sentiu uma pitada de alivio. Mas algo ainda não ia bem... Os dois estavam muito distantes.

\- Finalmente veio Zoro! Pena que chegou um pouco tarde! - Buggy exclamou levantando a espada.

-Namii! É agora! - Exclamou o médico.

\- Sim!

\- O que vocês estão fazendo aí?

\- Essa não! A marinha!

-Cerquem-nos! Devem ser piratas também!

-Chopper! Não mude de forma, isso chamará muita atenção. - Nami entrava em posição de combate – Precisamos acabar com eles rápido!

\- Tudo bem! Eles não devem ser muito fortes.

\- Não subestime o poder da marinha!

Sanji reconheceu sua própria voz e a do Marimo ecoando não muito distante pouco depois da ousada declaração de seu capitão. Faltava pouco tempo.

\- Que negócios um Pirata teria com um revolucionário?

Então esse era o pai de Luffy, chefe de Ivankov. Seu rosto era o mesmo de tantos e tantos cartazes de procurados que já vira. O tom que o homem usava parecia ser razoavelmente amistoso, mas claramente denotava pressa. Não pode deixar de notar, porém, que ele sorriu quando Luffy anunciou aos quatro ventos o seu sonho.

E tudo fez sentido. Os ventos que o rodeavam, os mesmos ventos que guiaram os chapéus de palha e o Merry para longe de LongTown. Era tudo obra dele... Sim, Garp havia dito isso em Water 7, Dragon se encontrou com seu filho nessa cidade.

E foi ele que criou a tempestade. Ele que o salvou.

-...Eu diria que é o contrário - Ao ouvir a resposta, a sobrancelha do revolucionário arqueou-se curiosa. - Se você está interessado no pirata da praça de execução...- Amaldiçoou-se internamente por suas palavras seguintes - Sugiro que se apresse...Ele está prestes a perder a cabeça.

Antes de dar as costas ao mais velho, pode ver seus olhos ampliarem minimamente, e no entanto, em evidente preocupação. No instante seguinte simplesmente desapareceu no ar...

Sanji bateu as costas contra uma parede e escorregou até o chão, acendendo um cigarro que logo seria apagado pela chuva. Sentindo-se uma vez mais completamente impotente.

\- Essa merda de viagem no tempo é mais complicada do que eu pensei.

-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ELES NÃO VÃO CONSEGUIR NAMI! NÃO VÃO CONSEGUIR! - Chopper estava em pânico enquanto golpeava marinheiros para longe.

\- DROGA! ESSES MARINHEIROS NÃO PARAM DE APARECER! -Nami tentava se desvencilhar para dar seu golpe certeiro. Era isso que Sanji não quis contar-lhes? Que não conseguiram chegar a tempo?

Mas então se ela não conseguisse destruir a plataforma Luffy iria...!

\- ZORO, SANJI, USOPP, NAMI! - A navegadora não pode deixar de olhar, por que ele estaria chamando por ela e Usopp se eles estavam longe de serem vistos?

E a frase seguinte rompeu seu coração.

\- Me desculpem...Eu...Vou morrer. - E abriu um grande sorriso.

-NÃAAAO! LUFFY!

\- LUFFY!

E a espada desceu...E um imenso raio cortou os céus e transformou tudo em branco, destruindo a plataforma de execução.

Exatamente, como da última vez.


	6. Meu passado, o futuro

**Capítulo VI - Meu passado, o futuro.**

A tempestade aos poucos começava a suavizar, enquanto o navio se aproveitava dela para afastar-se dos tumultuados acontecimentos recentes.

\- EU NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR QUE QUASE PERDEMOS NOSSO CAPITÃO NESSA ILHA! - Berrava Nami ainda tensa com tudo que havia acontecido - E Você e Zoro nunca nos contaram nada!

Sanji ouvia tudo quieto, de cabeça gancha. Não havia realmente uma boa resposta para contestar... Apenas escutava a forte bronca, aguentando a dor latejante do golpe que recebera na cabeça, mantendo o cigarro úmido em sua boca, e a mente divagando sobre o homem que a pouco conhecera.

Monkey D. Dragon... Pai de seu capitão. Salvou a vida de seu filho naquele dia em Longtown, o mesmo dia que acabaram de reviver...Chegava a ser perturbador a ideia do que teria acontecido se ele não tivesse aparecido...Entre os berros de Nami pode identificar que ela não conseguira invocar o raio a tempo...Embora, suspeitava que a tempestade só havia se tornado tão devastadoramente grande devido ao fato que duas pessoas estavam trabalhando nela...Ainda assim...Os poderes do homem mais procurado do mundo eram realmente assustadores...

\- Vocês não entenderam nada da minha explicação! - A voz do pequeno Eddie interrompeu a gritaria de Nami - Vocês não devem interferir em NADA! Uma alteração mínima que vocês fazem pode alterar completamente a linha do tempo! Se não fosse pelo poder do Ji- O menino então engasgou, e então simulou uma tose.

-Você está bem? - Chopper se aproximou preocupado com a criança. Talvez tivesse pagado chuva demais...

Porém Sanji já foi mais perspicaz.

\- "Ji'? E quem seria esse "Ji"...?

-Eu...Hãa...Quis dizer "D."! Se não fosse pelos poderes de "D." Dragon, tudo estaria perdido!

-...O que tem o pai do Luffy haver com isso...? - Questionou Nami tentando se acalmar, mas duvidava que a imagem de seu capitão prestes a ser executado algum dia sairia de sua cabeça.

-...Ele foi o responsável pelo imenso trovão que destruiu a plataforma de execução.

\- O QUÊ?! - O médico e a navegadora berraram juntos.

\- Yohohohoho~ Monkey D. Dragon é realmente um homem incrível!

Caesar e Momonosuke que também se encontravam na cozinha onde os recentes passos estavam sendo discutidos, não sabiam realmente o que opinar, não estando completamente cientes do que aconteceu. O Cientista apenas esperava que não resolvessem entregá-lo ao revolucionário...Algo que dizia que não seria uma estada mais prazerosa que a atual.

\- Quanto poder! - Exclamava Chopper emocionado.

\- É realmente uma família de monstros! - Pós Nami

Mas nenhum deles esperava a reação de Eddie com essas palavras.

\- RETIRE O QUE DISSE AGORA! - A Ruiva, e todos os demais se sobressaltaram ao ver o menino de pé em cima do banco, punhos fechados e expressão raivosa.- A Expressão dele pode ser algo assustadora, e o mundo pode pensar muito, mais muito mal dele, mas ELE NÂO É UM MONSTRO!

\- QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA GRITAR COM NAMI-SWAN!

 _ **"Olhem ali! Olhem ali! É o filho do demônio! O demônio que causou a grande guerra!"**_ \- Uma voz infantil ecoava da cabeça do pequeno.

 _ **"Afastem-se dele! Afastem-se dele!"**_

-Sanji! Acalme-se! Não foi nada!

\- Eu já estou farto desse moleque - O cozinheiro ficou do outro lado da mesa, encarando-o - É a hora de você nos dar algumas respostas! Como de onde você veio e quem é realmente.

-Há! E quem é VOCÊ para questionar as origens de alguém?! Por que não começa contando as suas?!

O pequeno corpo tremia, tentando afastar essas má memórias de sua mente.

Chopper já estava pronto para segurar Sanji depois dessa resposta, imaginando que o loiro perderia a paciência de vez...Mas ao contrário, o pirata do North Blue parecia mais chocado pelas palavras recentes do que realmente irritado.

Brook, no entanto, não deixou-se intimidar, aproximou-se do jovem e sentou ao seu lado.

\- O que todos nós precisamos é uma canção! Uma canção para acalmar o espírito! Yohohoho~

-...Brook, eu não acho que seja um bom momento... - Começou Nami.

Mas para a surpresa dos demais, Eddie desceu do banco e voltou a sentar-se.

-...Desculpem...- Ele olhou para o músico, e algo pareceu incomodá-lo, como se olhar para o esqueleto lhe recorda-se de lembranças amargas. -...Eu cheguei a conhecer...Monkey D. Dragon...Então...Não gosto que falem mal dele... Ou...De sua família...

Nami deu um pequeno sorriso acolhedor, aproximando-se e bagunçando os cabelos do menino.

\- EI!

\- Eu não estava falando mal dele...É o pai de nosso capitão afinal, e pelo jeito, salvou a vida dele...Parece que temos uma grande divida com ele depois de tudo.

Chopper observou o menino com atenção. A forma como reagiu quando a família de Luffy foi chamada de monstros... Sanji decidiu deixar o assunto por agora, já era tarde da noite de qualquer forma e todos tiveram um dia simplesmente infernal para abrigar mais uma discussão.

Sem objeções, Brook começou a tocar e os nervos realmente pareceram acalmar-se.

Edward deixou levar-se pala suave melodia, perdendo-se em lembranças...Quando seu pai lhe falava de velhas canções do mar... Quando seu tio contava sobre as histórias que originaram essas canções...

E então pouco antes de cair no sono, sua mente divagou para a figura de capa verde que pode ver pouco antes de saírem da última ilha...

 _ **"...- Eddie, eu vou te apresentar a uma pessoa muito importante pra mim, para todos nós. Seu nome é Dragon-san! - Um homem que lhe tomava pela mão dizia enquanto caminhavam.**_

 _ **-...Tabom-dan?**_

 _ **\- Haha! Não! -san**_

 _ **\- Duradon-ban?**_

 _ **\- Quem diria que um dia eu veria você, entre todas as pessoas, tentando ensinar o nome certo de alguém! - Uma voz feminina afirmava com graça andando próxima a eles.**_

 _ **\- Dadagonz!**_

 _ **\- Talvez seja melhor usarmos outra coisa...**_

 _ **\- Posso chamá-lo de Tio também? - Perguntava a criança emocionada.**_

 _ **\- Haha Você já chama TODOS de Tio Eddie!**_

 _ **\- E acho que Dragon-san merece um pouco mais de respeito que isso - Opinou a jovem - Além do que ele é bem mais velho que seus "tios".**_

 _ **\- Ya sei! Velho!**_

 _ **_ HAhahhahaha! Isso séria engraçado - AAAIII!**_

 _ **\- Não, não seria!**_

 _ **\- Hmmm...Que tal "Oyaji"...?**_  
 _ **(Meu velho, forma vulgar de se chamar um Pai)**_

 _ **-...Onde...Você aprendeu essa palavra Eddie...?**_

 _ **-Papai me ensinou! Era como chamavam o homem graaaaaandeeee que tinha o mesmo nome que eu!**_

 _ **O jovem parecia algo transtornado com essa resposta. Mas tentou sorrir.**_

 _ **\- Não acho que seria o melhor Eddie - A mulher continuou opinando - Afinal ele não é seu pai, ele é...Ah! Dragon-san!**_

 _ **Os três pararam, quando um quarto homem simplesmente surgiu frente a eles, como se emergisse do próprio vento. Tinha cabelos longos onde já se apresentava alguns fios ém possuía expressão severa e uma tatuagem em seu olho direito**_

 _ **\- Ivankov me informou da chegada de vocês.**_

 _ **Mas nada disso pareceu intimidar o pequeno Eddie, que olhou para a alta figura impressionado, antes de se lançar contra suas pernas.**_

 _ **\- JIJI!**_  
 _ **(Vovô)**_

 _ **O homem que antes segurava a criança tentou conter sua risada pela cena, a jovem apenas sorriu com o cenário, e o velho líder pegou a criança no colo, sem conseguir disfarçar a surpresa em sua expressão pelo nome abordado...De tantos nomes que já fora chamado em sua vida, este era um que nunca imaginou que seria dirigido a sua pessoa.**_

 _ **\- Então você é o pequeno Eddie... Finalmente pudemos nos conhecer. - O menino abriu um sorriso cheio de dentes frente ao mínimo sorriso do mais velho- A partir de agora, considere esse lugar como seu lar."**_

Perdidos em sonhos, Eddie foi levado ao quarto das meninas, sobre o forte protesto de Sanji e Brook. E quando já havia entrado a madrugada e todos estavam dormindo, ninguém notou quando o pequeno corpo começou a brilhar e tudo uma vez mais começou a desaparecer.

Até que dentro de alguns minutos, o forte cheiro de queimado e o som de gritos alertaria todos no navio...

Haviam sido mandados para outro lugar...


End file.
